1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus used in conjunction with fishing and, more specifically, to an apparatus capable of releasing a scent during fishing as well as its method of use.
2. State of the Art
Numerous devices and techniques have been developed in an attempt to improve the fishing experience for the recreational and sporting fisherman. Many of such improvements are related to the ability to attract the fish to the fisherman""s line including, for example, improvements to lures, bait and other attractants as well as improvements regarding the introduction or presentation thereof.
One type of attractant which has been used in fishing with some success includes scent-releasing devices. Such devices are configured to provide a scent within the water to attract the fish to the fisherman""s line and, desirably, increase the attraction of the bait or lure being used by the fisherman. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,015 issued Jan. 21, 1997 to Jensen, discloses a fishing lure having a cavity formed therein to store or house an amount of scented bait. The cavity is open to the water such that, when submerged and towed through the water, the surrounding water gradually washes the bait out of the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,296 issued May 28, 1991 to Putz, II, discloses another scent releasing device which may be utilized during trolling. The device includes a plate-like hydrofoil member which is configured for attachment to the towing or downrigger line of a boat. The hydrofoil includes a plurality of xe2x80x9cpodsxe2x80x9d or generally cylindrical members along the lower end thereof. One or more of the pods may include a cavity formed therein for holding a scented material. A small orifice is formed in the exterior wall of the pods for release of the scented material from the cavity while the device is being towed through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,897 issued May 9, 1995 to Smith, shows another scent releasing device which may be used in association with trolling. The device includes a casing having a plurality of cavities or compartments formed therein. One of the cavities is configured to hold fish bait or some other scented attractant material therein. Another of the cavities is configured to hold a weighted member therein. Inlet and outlet ports are in communication with the cavity containing the fish attractant such that, when towed through the water, water enters into the inlet port and washes out some of the fish attractant through the outlet port.
While such devices have generally allowed the sportsman or recreational fisherman to utilize scented attractants in association with other more conventional physical attractants, such devices do not allow the user to choose or control the rate at which the scented attractant may be released or discharged. Additionally, the discharge of scented attractants from such conventional devices relies heavily on the rate at which such devices are towed through the water. Such devices are further limited in what type of attractants may be used therewith, as some attractants which may exhibit a lower viscosity may not be appropriately dispensed from the devices having an orifice which is fixed in size and geometry.
In view of the shortcomings in the art, it would be advantageous to provide a fishing apparatus which allowed for the release of a scented attractant which allowed for more efficient discharge of such attractant. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a fishing apparatus which allowed for variability in the rate of discharge of such scented attractant. It would be additionally desirable to provide a simple means of controlling the variable rate of discharge such that a user may be able to quickly and easily change the rate of discharge without undue interruption of the fishing experience.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention a fishing apparatus is provided. The apparatus includes a body defining a cavity therein. A first opening is formed in an exterior surface of the body and is in communication with the cavity. The cavity provides a reservoir for a liquid material such as, for example, a fish attractant. A nozzle is removably coupled with the first opening and is configured to convey a liquid material therethrough. A second opening may also be formed in the exterior surface of the body and in communication with the cavity. A stopping member, such as a cap or a plug, may be provided and removably and sealingly coupled with the second opening. The second opening may serve as an opening for filling the cavity with the liquid material. One or more fastening members may be coupled with the body to facilitate operative coupling with, for example, a towing line and/or a fishing line.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention another fishing apparatus is provided. The apparatus includes a body defining a cavity therein for holding an amount of liquid material. A first opening is formed in an exterior surface of the body and is in communication with the cavity. A wicking member is partially disposed within the cavity and extends through the first opening such that it is partially externally located relative to the body. The wicking member is desirably formed of an absorbent material such as, for example, cotton, an serves to facilitate dispensing of the liquid material from the cavity through a wicking or capillary action.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention a downrigger weight is provided. The downrigger weight includes a body defining a cavity therein providing a reservoir for holding an amount of liquid material. A first opening is formed in an exterior surface of the body and is in communication with the cavity. A nozzle is removably coupled with the first opening and configured to convey a liquid material therethrough. A wicking member is partially disposed in the cavity and extends through the nozzle such that it is partially disposed externally to the body of the downrigger weight. A second opening is formed in the exterior surface of the body and is in communication with the cavity. A stopping member is removably and sealingly coupled with the second opening. A plurality of fastening members are coupled with the body and are configured to facilitate attachment of the downrigger weight to a towing or downrigger line as well as to a fishing line.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a kit for a fishing apparatus including interchangeable nozzles for releasing a liquid material at a predetermined rate from the fishing apparatus. The kit includes a plurality of nozzles configured to be coupling with a cavity defining a reservoir in the body of the fishing apparatus. The plurality of nozzles each include at least two nozzles exhibiting different size orifices formed therein. Thus, the rate of discharge of the liquid material may be established through the selection of a nozzle having a specific orifice size.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of using a scent releasing fishing apparatus is provided. The method includes providing a quantity of liquid material including scented attractant in a reservoir of the apparatus. The apparatus is then disposed within a body of water and the liquid material is dispensed through an orifice of a nozzle at a first rate of discharge. The nozzle of the apparatus is then reconfigured and the apparatus is again disposed in the body of water with the liquid material being dispensed at a second, different rate of discharge.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, another method of using a scent releasing fishing apparatus is provided. The method includes providing a quantity of liquid material including scented attractant in a reservoir of the apparatus. The apparatus is then disposed within a body of water and the liquid material is dispensed through an orifice of a nozzle via a capillary or wicking action. For example, a wicking member such as a cotton wick may be partially disposed within the reservoir of liquid material and extend through the orifice of the nozzle to effect such a capillary or wicking action.